A Somewhat Fairytale
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: Natsume detests the Palace of Alicea & everyone in it, especially the Princess. But Princess Mikan is NOTHING like Natsume expected her to be. Holding tightly onto his pride- he lives in denial about her, his feelings, and their strange attraction.
1. Innocence

Disclaimer: © Tachibana Higuchi c:

* * *

A Somewhat Fairytale**  
**Written by:A Loverly Smile

Innocence (n.) - the quality or state of being innocent; freedom from sin or moral wrong.

* * *

November 27. At the Kingdom of Alicea.

Chattering voices could be heard in only one room of the palace: the dining room. It was King Yukihara and Queen Yuka's only son, Natsume's, birthday. Everyone was told to gather around the dining table and witness the one-year birthday of the little prince. His ruby-colored eyes were filled with wonder around all the faces that he knew yet did not.

A large ball would've traditionally been thrown for anyone of royalty. However, Queen Yuka wanted just a small gathering and besides, barely anyone in the kingdom knew about Prince Natsume. The King and Queen had decided that it'd be safer to keep the existence of newborn royalty at bay until Prince Natsume himself was ready to take the thrown. Until then, he would be hidden.

Those who knew about Prince Natsume hadn't known a clue on why the king and queen wanted to be so secretive about it. They thought it was because of King Yukihara's fondness with excitement and games. Though, no one really knew why.

The scullions, bake, cook, chaplain, porter, maids, and all the other kingdom workers were invited. Though no family were invited—since inviting family to such gatherings would've surely attracted attention—the celebration was great. Gift giving, a feast made for a king (Duh.), and glorious happiness overwhelmed everyone whom usually worked at such festivities.

Natsume was wrapped around a blanket with his name on it, a gift given by the bake that had his wife create it. It was made from the finest cotton and consisted of a difficult pattern of red and black. It fit the young prince perfectly.

The celebration lasted 'til dawn! Everyone that attended was told happily by King Yukihara to take the day off and rest up.

King Yukihara and Queen Yuka placed Natsume into his bed in his room near their own room. The King and Queen laughed together as they danced their way toward their room. King Yukihara twirled Queen Yuka without any music.

"Don't worry I got you." King Yukihara whispered as he grabbed Queen Yuka as they neared the bed.

Queen Yuka kissed him softly on the lips, "What did a scullion like me ever do to deserve someone as great as you?" She teased.

King Yukihara smiled, "You became a cook and made me the best meal of my life."

-***-

Everyone was woken up the next day despite the fact of their "day-off" by the sound of the bell. The King sat in his thrown and watched as Queen Yuka was pacing in worry.

"You're just going to sit there?" She exclaimed.

King Yukihara threw a fit, "What else am I suppose to do Yuka? Enlighten me with your thoughts!" He said sarcastically.

Queen Yuka went up to her husband, "Go out there and hunt for out son! Those kidnappers couldn't have gotten far! Yukihara! Bring my Natsume back!" She wept between words.

King Yukihara stood up and comforted Queen Yuka in a hug, "Don't worry, we've got our best knights and soldiers searching. Don't cry Yuka…" he was weeping as well.

The castle doors burst open and the knights entered on their horses. "King Yukihara, Queen Yuka," the bowed to show their respect, "We found this ransom letter outside the palace."

King Yukihara grabbed the letter dramatically and Queen Yuka read it on his side:

_Bring us 500,000,000 rabbits personally if you want your son back by this afternoon in the middle of the kingdom beside the old church at the cemetery. If you don't come by then, you will never see your son again._

Money was not a problem for the King and Queen, so they got the rabbits ready and placed into one large bag that weighed a ton. The King, Queen, and soldiers & knights made their way toward the old church; the King on a horse, the Queen in a carriage, and the soldiers & knights on horses as well.

Queen Yuka and a few knights & soldiers stayed inside the church, praying for the safe return of Prince Natsume. King Yukihara had the bag of rabbits ready at the cemetery with the other soldiers & knights.

The kidnappers came at the strike of noon, all seven were wearing masks. One came up to the King, the leader, "Where's the rabbits?" The king pointed toward the bag.

"Where's my son?" The King asked, using his deep voice.

The kidnappers showed a basket that was covered with a blanket, "Natsume." King Yukihara whispered. "You have your money, now give me my son." He was beginning to lose it, but he could not let them break his exterior and show his desperate emotions.

The leader smirked and grabbed the bag of money, he motioned at his lackeys and they placed the basket on the ground. They all rode back, money in their carriage.

King Yukihara and the knights & soldiers ran toward the basket where Prince Natsume lay. King Yukihara was sobbing in happiness as he began to remove the blanket, but only to find nothing else but more blankets.

"No." He muttered.

Queen Yuka ran out, holding her dress to benefit her sprint toward her husband. "Did you get him? Did you get back our Natsume?" She was hopefully excited.

King Yukihara was looking down as Queen Yuka got closer, "Yukiha—" she stopped midsentence as King Yukihara showed her the basket, empty.

The King grabbed the Queen as she sobbed as well. He caressed her chocolate locks as they sat on the dirty floor; agony filled them at the lost of their most beloved son.

-***-

For the next few days, Queen Yuka made her way back to the church every day—despite her husbands reprimands—praying to find Natsume. She wept daily at the church with her soldiers & knights waiting patiently outside the church.

"Please, God if you exist. Bring my child back safely to my arms." She'd pray everyday for the next three months.

She began to lose hope but never ceased on praying. Queen Yukihara busied himself with his work and refused to attend any celebrations.

Three months after nonstop visits to church, Queen Yuka had finally gotten King Yukihara to join her in her prayer, "If these prayers were worth anything," King Yukihara said, "then Natsume would be with us now."

Queen Yuka sneered at her husband. She believed that one last shot would help. And maybe with her husband at her side, they'd find him. If not, this was it.

"Please, God if you exist," she began her usual prayer with her husband's hand in her hand, "Bring our child bac—" she was cut off by King Yukihara.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

Queen Yuka was about to say no until she heard a faint sound. They both stood and followed the sweet mellow sound toward the middle of the church. It was a basket covered with a pink blanket. They approached it and heard the sweet whimper of a child. Queen Yuka picked the child up, happy that she's finally able to hold a child so close to her once again.

King Yukihara had a glimpse of hope flicker within his chocolate eyes, "She's beautiful," he said, "Whom do you think left her here?"

Queen Yuka smiled at the little girl in her arms, "I do not know. But maybe this is a sign."

"A sign for what?" The King questioned, mesmerized by the small ball in his wife's arms.

"That we should keep her. That we shouldn't keep mourning over Natsume. That until we find him, she'll keep us company."

King Yukihara looked uncertain, "You know she, nor any other child, can replace my son."

Queen Yuka looked him in the eye, "I'm not trying to replace him, but what are we going to do with her?"

King Yukihara was silent for a moment. He's always wanted to be a father and was overwhelmed with joy when Natsume entered his life. But with Natsume gone, King Yukihara was depressed immensely.

"Yuki?" Queen Yuka broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Let's just keep her. She has no one but us now. And I'm sure that one day, the day we find Natsume; he'll be pleased to find he has a sister." Queen Yuka smiled. King Yukihara smiled as well and nodded.

"What will you name her?" He questioned.

Queen Yuka stared at the baby in her arms, she was most likely a newborn. Her little fingers were coiled together and her tiny nose held still as she slept. Her rosy cheeks were beautiful and her lips were pursed.

"Mikan." Queen Yuka said in an almost-whisper, "Her name will be Mikan."

❦ Nineteen Years Later

"Shh. Hotaru! If you don't be quiet, we'll get caught!" Mikan complained at her friend through the darkness.

"We? You will be the one who'll get in trouble stupid Princess. Not me." Hotaru reasoned. "Why are you doing this again?"

"Because dearest Hotaru," Mikan stepped on a ledge that hang out from the wall, "I want to escape this here palace," She pointed to the Alicea Palace, "And see the world!" She emphasized dramatically forgetting that they had to be quiet.

"Whatever, if you need me, I'll be in your room cleaning up the mess that you left from your packing." Hotaru began to walk back.

"Wait!" Mikan exclaimed, again forgetting the whole "hsuh hush" business. She ran toward Hotaru and gave her a hug, "I'll miss you."

Hotaru didn't move and let her stupid best friend hug her, "Just… be careful Princess Mikan."

Mikan let go, "I will." She gave Hotaru a big smile and Hotaru returned a small smile then walked towards the castle as Mikan walked towards the stone wall where the ledge was.

"Okay Mikan, you can do this." She told herself a few words of encouragement as she tried to lift herself onto the wall that was about two times taller than she was.

She grunted as she tried and tried to lift herself up, yet failed each time. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she got her top half onto the wall… only to conclude to falling backwards into the pool with a loud splash accompanied with her very loud screech.

The knights & soldiers, a few workers, and the King and Queen were there. Hotaru stood on the other side of the courtyard with an eye brow lifted. "Fail." She mouthed toward Mikan.

"Mikan Kumiko Sakura!" Her father, King Yukihara, exclaimed aggressively, "What in heavens are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just climbing the wa—" she caught herself. And cursed at herself for her disability of lying. Besides, how could she have lied? She was caught red-handed. Though she could've said that she was taking a midnight swim, in commoner's clothing, she did not. As if the excuse would've worked anyways.

The whole mess was straightened out and Mikan had ended up telling her parents the truth anyways. Now, she was in bed, staring out the window at the moon and the town. Lights were closed and the ocean glistened under the moonlight.

Her mother, Queen Yuka, entered the room and Mikan pretended to sleep, "Mikan. Mikan sweetie, I know you're awake."

Mikan sat up and looked at her mother, "Mommy. I'm sorry I tried to run away. But I hope you understand why."

Queen Yuka smiled at Mikan, "Yes my little tangerine. Your father and I understand why. But we just hope that you'd understand why we won't let you out the castle walls." She sat down beside Mikan.

"But I don't understand. What horrible catastrophe could occur outside these castle walls that cannot occur within?" Mikan attempted to reason but Queen Yuka just shook her head.

"One day, you'll understand Mikan. I just hope that that day will come once we've found your missing brother." Queen Yuka told Mikan.

Mikan's eyes perked, "I have a brother?"

Queen Yuka nodded, "Yes, Mikan, you do. He's handsome as you are beautiful. He's a lad as you are a lady. He's got eyes that dazzle as yours sparkle. We love him as we love you. Your father and I lost him long ago. Before we had you. Ever since, we've tried our very hardest to find him but to no success."

Mikan was thrilled at the idea of having a brother. She wanted to know everything. "Where is he? How old is he? Do you miss him? Do you think we'll ever find him? Mommy, what's his name?" She attacked Queen Yuka with questions.

Queen Yuka giggled, "Don't worry Mikan. One day, on a mother daughter bonding kind of day, I'll tell you all about your big brother."

Queen Yuka kissed Mikan on her forehead and bid her goodnight. Mikan fell asleep and found herself in dreamland, face to face with the brother she hoped on one day meeting.

-***-

"Mikan!" King Yukihara shouted as his daughter tried to sneak out the front door. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" He was really aggravated now.

Mikan gulped, "Just outside for some air."

"Don't lie to me." He said agrily.

But she really was just going outside for some air. Outside the palace grounds that is.

King Yukihara grunted and Queen Yuka stared at the two with a cupcake in her hand as she exited the kitchen and entered the thrown room. "That's enough Mikan Sakura. How many times have we told you never to leave the castle grounds unless we give you a special reason to!"

Mikan gulped again and walked toward her father hoping sweet talk would work, "I'm sorry Daddy. Next time, I'll make sure to ask first and bring," she coughed irritatingly, "the _guards _with me." She almost spat out the word guards. She never liked the knights & soldiers. She felt she could never get any privacy with them attached to her like a tail.

"Next time?" King Yukihara questioned sarcastically, "There won't be a next time Mikan Kumiko. You are grounded!"

"Grounded?" Mikan questioned, "What's 'grounded'?"

"You are to work in the gardens and keep the gardens clean and tidy until you've learned your lesson. You must help Hotaru with her duties in the kitchen. You will learn to not disobey us by becoming responsible with a few castle duties."

Mikan was about to complain until her mother nodded at her direction with the cupcake in her mouth, "Yes daddy." She said in defeat.

-***-

The next day, Hotaru entered Mikan's room before the crack of dawn. "Wake up princess." Hotaru said, throwing a pillow on Mikan's head. Mikan grunted and merely placed the pillow on her head.

Hotaru sighed and took out a device from her pocket, "Wake up," she placed the gun near Mikan's head, "or the BakaGun 2.0 will be used to kill more of your already dead brain cells." She said daringly.

Mikan's eyes popped open and she jumped out of bed, away from the gun. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" She exclaimed dizzily. She had never woken up that early by someone. She's woken up quite early on her own before but being told to wake up really annoyed her.

Hotaru threw some clothes at her direction, "Put those on." It was commoner clothing.

Mikan ran toward the bathroom, yawning, and kind of excited at the clothing she got to wear. For the record, Mikan loved commoner clothing. It was a simple short grey skirt and a white shirt. Mikan loved it because of it's simplicity compared to the puffy dresses she always had to wear.

"Ready Hotaru!" Mikan was actually kind of excited at her punishment. She got to work side by side with her best friend in the kitchen. Cooking, cleaning, etc. Things she'd never been able to do before.

They entered the kitchen as Mikan was humming happily. Hotaru smirked at her joy. And gave her the bucket and sponge, "Welcome to hell."

-***-

Her body ached, her fingers were swollen, her back hurt so badly, and she was dizzy from all the weird chemical smells.

Mikan had to rub the floors, clean the stoves, and sweep the entire kitchen and the dining area all by herself. Hotaru simply instructed her and did her own job and left Mikan as the scullion. Everytime Mikan would try to complain saying that she thought that she were too cook and bake and such, Hotaru would say, "Well, to do all that, you must be a scullion first."

Mikan slowly—and painfully—made her way to the back of the palace where the gardens were located. She had never been there before. Not that she wasn't allowed, it was just that she got lost on the massive castle grounds a lot so she remained in the places that she did know how to get about.

The gardens were like a large meadow of flowers and oh so green grass with a narrow path in the middle to be able to walk around.

She admired the work of the caretakers. The flowers got perfect sunlight and seemed to be watered with such skill. She walked towards the cottage where she was supposed to meet with the caretaker(s).

"Ah, hello. You must be Princess Mikan." A blonde haired lad with ocean blue eyes walked up to her. She smiled at him and was amazed at the creature he held in his arms. It was white, and fuzzy, and look incredibly soft.

"Yes I am!" She said cheerfully. "What's that?" She pointed down at the white creature.

The blonde hair lad stared at her, "You do not know what this is?" Mikan shook her head, "Strange, I thought everyone would know what a rabbit was."

"Rab-bit." Mikan attempted to familiarize herself with the word. The rabbit jumped off the blonde hair guy's arms and stared at Mikan from the ground.

Mikan bend down to get a closer look. "He's beautiful!" She exclaimed happily. The rabbit began to hop, creating an odd sound that sounded like 'pyon.' She watched the rabbit at first then attempted to mimic it.

"Pyon." She said as she hopped. The rabbit hopped, then she did too, "Pyon." They hopped for a bit, the blonde haired guy laughing extremely hard now. She hopped back to him, "Look! Pyon pyon pyon!" She cheered happily as she hopped like the rabbit, "I am a rabbit!"

"That's great!" The blonde haired guy was still laughing a bit, "Anyways Princess Mikan," he picked up the rabbit, "My name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

She looked at him, "Ru-ka." She said, familiarizing herself with the name. She looked at the rabbit, "Pyon." She looked at Ruka, "Ruka," she said. Then back at the rabbit, "Pyon." Her eyes sparkled as she looked back at Ruka, "Ruka-pyon!" She hopped around again with her series of 'pyon's which seemed to really make Ruka laugh.

"Yes Princess, Ruka-pyon." He laughed at his own weird nickname that she'd given him. "Well Princess, let's get to work."

She hopped back to Ruka, "Ruka Ruka Ruka-pyon! What kind of work will we be doing?" She was officially very excited and felt like her pain from the kitchen was gone.

"Hm. We'll be watering the flowers, pulling out the weeds, placing fertilizer on them, you know things like that." He explained as he walked to the cottage and Mikan hopped beside him muttering 'pyon' after each hop.

"Weeds? Fertilizer? What are those?" She questioned only to Ruka's amazement at the lack of information she knew.

"I'll explain later." He said as he opened the cottage door. "Have a seat on the sofa." But then took his words back after seeing that his partner had taken to sleeping on the job on the sofa.

Mikan stared at the strange guy on the sofa where she was supposed to sit, "Ahh, Natsume! Wake up!" Ruka yelled as he hit his friend on the back.

"What the hell. Ruka!" Natsume complained as he fell off the sofa, "This sofa isn't big enough for both of us," he rubbed his head.

"We have company," Ruka cheerfully said.

Natsume was still sitting on the cement floor rubbing his head. He lifted his knee and laid his head on it, staring at Mikan, "Ew. You brought the spoiled little faggot in here?"

… A strange silence accompanied the hectic stares that Mikan and Ruka gave Natsume. Natsume just stared at Mikan in boredom, Mikan just stared at Natsume thinking about hopping around, and Ruka stared at the ceiling losing all the blood in the top half of his body.

Ruka got a hold of himself and tried to be defensive, "Pri-Pri-Princess, Natsume didn't mea—"

Mikan looked toward Ruka in a smile, "What was that Ruka? Oh! And what's a faggot?" She questioned unknowingly.

Natsume stood up and got extremely close to Mikan than a guy should be, especially if the girl was the King's beloved daughter. But Mikan didn't think wrong of this. "You're kidding me Ruka. This … perky little baby can't be the spoiled faggot that thinks she's too good to be seen by the public." Natsume examined Mikan from top to bottom, bottom to top.

Mikan stared at the two, Ruka then Natsume, back and forth. "Am I missing something?"

"Uhh, nothing at all Princess, let's get to work." He tried to push her through the door before Natsume actually said an insult that she did understand.

Mikan moved three feet then stopped and turned around to Ruka, "One thing first Ruka-pyon!" She pointed at him, trying to act serious and mad.

Ruka got nervous, "Yes Princess?"

Mikan's serious act evanesced instantly reverting to a smile, "Please don't call me princess. I'd rather you call me Mikan!"

Before Ruka could even debate that it was wrong for a commoner to call royalty by first name or even anyone you're close to, Mikan had began to skip outside putting on the dirty garden gloves with no 'yuck' or 'gross' or 'ew' that the two presumed would have occurred.

Natsume wore his hat and his gloves were on holding his shovel on his shoulder, "She isn't what I expected."

Ruka turned to his friend, "That's good. Maybe now you won't try to attack her with your insults like all the other workers."

Natsume shrugged, "I just said she isn't what I expected, not that I liked that stupid perky girly-girl out there. I bet she's acting. She's pretending to be innocent just because she can't stand the fact that someone called her a faggot," he smirked, "I bet I can get her to show her true nature. Her true demonic bratty interior."

Natsume walked out and began to work. Ruka stared in disbelief at his best friend's accusations. He sweatdropped, _I don't honestly think it's not an act. You're just too arrogant to admit you're wrong._ He sighed and walked out to the gardens.

"Pri—" Ruka began but then found Mikan holding a worm out in her palm right at Ruka's face.

"Don't you dare call me that Ruka-pyon, or else this little squishy thing will go in your pretty blonde hair." She threatened playfully.

"I mean, Mikan, put the worm down please and let's get to work." Ruka said as enthusiastically as he possibly could.

Mikan stared at it, "Worm." She told herself as she stared at it swiggle around in the palm of her hand. "I'm going to name you Wormy!" She said delightfully to the worm.

Ruka walked over to Natsume, "See that Natsume, she made friends with a worm. Do you really think she's that pathetic to act like this?"

Natsume stared at her then shrugged, "Yes I do. She's the same as all those princesses. They think they're the best piece of crap in the world and that they can do anything they want. They think that everyone loves them when everyone things their just pieces of wasted time." Natsume sighed, "Let's not talk about this. It's an annoying topic." He began to shovel again.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ruka took a plant and was ready to plant it in the hole that Natsume shoveled.

"Hn." Natsume stood up straight and let Ruka place the plant inside, "I don't know. I just don't want to talk about her. Just get her to work dude. She seems like she can't do anything."

Ruka placed the plant inside the hole and patted dirt around it. "I think she's different, way different than we thought she was and much better than we gave her credit for."

Natsume smirked, "I bet that I can make her show her true nature of the bratty princess of Alicea. 300 rabbits?"

Ruka couldn't put down a challenge, he was never good at saying no at bets, "You're on." They shook on it as Mikan began to hop around again.

Ruka tried to explain to Natsume what she was doing since Natsume was staring at her like she had seventy-three heads, "She's just—"

Natsume held his hand out to him, "I don't even want to know."

**

* * *

**

**Writer's Note: **

I hope you enjoyed. &please feel free to review. If you're confused about anything, wait for the future chapters or ask in a review. I'll gladly clear things out for you without ruining the surprises of future chapters. (:

* * *

*_A Loverly Smile_


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: © Tachibana Higuchi c:

* * *

A Somewhat Fairytale**  
**Written by: A Loverly Smile

Friends (n.) - a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.

* * *

"Has anybody ever told you how awkward you are?" Hotaru interrogated Mikan as she observed her work.

Mikan dipped the back of the spoon again, "How so Hotaru?" She said with a full mouth.

"First of all, you're eating a cupcake," she paused, "with the back of the spoon," another pause, "while sitting inside a large pot with the cover of the top on your head." She pointed at the metallic object on Mikan's head and Mikan followed her finger, "Isn't that thing heavy?"

Mikan smiled. She got another piece of the cupcake in her mouth with the back of the spoon, "Not at all actually. It helps me relax and stay calm."

Hotaru fiddled with some utensils, "How so Princess Mikan?" She asked without eye contact because of her concentration on the utensils.

Mikan looked up and pondered. "Well… with this on my head, it gives me motivation to keep it safe and take care of it." She looked toward Hotaru, "Like if I don't take care of it, it will fall and break and cause a lot of havoc upon this kitchen's tile flooring."

Hotaru was finished. She had connected a few spoons and forks together with a rubber band to create two sticks. Then, she placed four other rubber bands in between but wedged a knife between the two sticks of forks and spoons and aligned it with the rubber bands creating an instrument. As she plucked the strings, she looked toward Mikan, "You confuse me sometimes." She plucked a few more until she began to play a nursery rhyme, "Sometimes, you do not even know what the simplest words mean, then you suddenly gain the vocabulary of a scholar."

Mikan smiled, "I have many volumes of dictionaries in the library. I enjoy reading, it's the closest to escape these walls." She put her spoon down, "But sometimes, I forget the words."

Hotaru began to think of a song to play next, "Is that even possible? Can you really forget something you've already known?"

"For me," she stood up off the pot and grabbed a sponge, "it's highly possible actually. I'm not sure why but ever since I was little, I have these memories where I'm in them, but at the same time, I've never been to where those memories appear in."

Hotaru put down her homemade instrument and grabbed a sponge beside Mikan and they both scrubbed the terrace of the stairs that led out the kitchen. "I do not understand."

Mikan began to rub the terrace harder because of the rust that had grown, "I will try to explain," she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Ever since I can remember, my mind has always… been out there."

"No kidding," Hotaru muttered to herself.

Mikan shook her head, "No not like that. I am sure that I am nowhere near insane. But, there's this one that I remember. I was sitting in the middle of this platform that looked like the floor of a magnificent kingdom. But around me were no walls, simply the blue sky and clouds. People were at this large table in front of me, they were all blurred out but you could see their happy expressions as they enjoyed their feast."

They sat side by side now, Hotaru holding her instrument and listening to Mikan's story.

"There were two people in front of me, they looked happy and ate with everyone else. One of them would occasionally look back at me and played with my tiny fingers, very quietly and tried not to attract attention. The other one would sometimes carry me and show me around to the people. Everyone was quiet when they saw me and I did not know why. After the feast, the person sitting in the middle stood up and got everyone's attention. He or she mumbled some words I did not understand. The two people that seemed to be very fond of me began to weep and I did not know why. I tried to understand why but I couldn't decipher why."

Hotaru twitched and one rubber band fell out of place.

"After that, I felt myself fall off the platform; everyone stared at me but did nothing. Then, the memory ended."

Hotaru had fixed the rubber band and was now playing a tune. "Do not worry I am here, waiting for your return. Though you do not truly belong, you do not deserve to burn." She sang silently to herself.

Mikan listened to the music, "Can you teach me how to play?"

Hotaru snapped out of the trance she was in, "Sure, after we finish cleaning." She said with one of her extremely rare small smiles. Mikan replied with the corners of her lips curving upwards as well.

-***-

Mikan didn't have to work today but she found herself fluttering towards the garden with a good book in her hand. It was the newest book that was shipped and she couldn't wait to get a 'crack' at it.

She sat down in the middle of a small meadow with dandelions surrounding her and began to read out loud, just the way she liked it, "_In the beginning – Helston, England, September 1854. Around midnight, her eyes at last took shape. The look in them was feline, half determined and half tentative—all trouble. Yes, they were just right, those eyes. Rising up to her fine elegant brow, inches from the dark cascade of her hair. He held the paper at arm's length to assess his progress. It was hard, working without her in front of him, but then again, he never could sketch in her presence. Since he had arrived from London—no, since he had first seen her—he'd had to be careful always to keep her at distance…_" She stopped reading and closed her book as she heard something in the bushes.

"Who goes there?" (LOL I just couldn't help it.) She asked, thinking of the lack of defense that she knew.

"Ow, relax," a tall figure came out, "Just me." He stood ten feet away from her but she noticed his injuries right away. His black hair was a mess and his clothing was ripped.

She stood up and walked closer, "Oh god, what happened?"

He shrugged, "That's none of your concern."

She opened a secret compartment in the outside of her shoe that she had Hotaru make and took out a band-aide. "Here, let me see." She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away instinctively. She looked up at him as he tried to avoid her gaze. She tried again and this time, he didn't pull away.

She peeled the adhesive paper from the band-aide and then put it on one of his wounds, the worst one at least. The gushing blood stopped and he looked at the wound. He nodded at her and then sat down.

She sat down in front of him. They were silent. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Workers were suppose to go home by now but he just sat there.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him curiously, still staring at him.

He groaned, "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked irritated and looked toward his side with a scowl.

"Mother told me to always speak to someone while looking at them in the eye. If not, it showed lack of caring and boredom." She explained.

He still avoided her gaze. "Stupid." He muttered.

"That's a bad word." She said habitually. Her mother and herself would sometimes use the word and made an unacknowledged promise of always saying _'That's a bad word,' _any moment either of them used it to remind them to not use it, confusing but fun.

He then picked up a piece of the grass and threw it back down. "It's not really. It's just a synonym for idiot. Idiot, is not a bad word, it's an adjective."

She sighed, "Whatever you say."

She turned sideways and let herself drop on the ground. Her dress was brand new but she didn't mind becoming a little messy.

They stayed like that for a while until he broke the silence, "Princess Stupid." He called.

She didn't feel like arguing, "Hm?"

"Nevermind." He looked in front of him toward the other bushes and just let Mikan lay down in front of him.

She spread her arms and relaxed. She looked at him and noticed the color of his eyes with the help of the moonlight. "Crimson." She whispered low enough so that he wouldn't be able to hear. "Natsume." She said out loud.

"Hn." He responded, lost in his thoughts.

Mikan curled up into a ball, "What are you thinking?"

He chuckled without humor, "I hardly know you. What makes you think I'd tell you things like that?"

Mikan shrugged, "You don't have to. I just asked." She hugged her knees while lying down on her side; Natsume was only a foot away, "Would you like to know what I'm thinking?"

When he didn't answer, she began to tell him anyways. "I'm thinking about a lot of thinks. Why you're still here after work hours, what it's like to be a rabbit, my unexplainable memories, but most of all," she looked up at him, and he was looking at her, "What it's like outside the palace grounds."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've never been outside the palace grounds?" He knew that fact, but he couldn't help asking again. She shook her head. "Why not?" _Because you think you're too good to be seen in public, _he thought to himself.

"No that's not why," she replied like she heard his thoughts, "It's because the King and Queen won't let me. They said they lost their first son before even if they were really protective with him already. So now, their being **over **protective about me." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Natsume crossed his legs and snickered for no reason. He cracked his knuckles and just stared at Mikan's face. _She can't be the princess that is always talked about around town. The one people say is really mean, bratty, spoiled, shallow…_ He was lost in his thoughts. Debating what was true and what was a lie.

"Princess Stupid?" He called out to her. He liked that nickname.

"Yes?" She replied through closed eyes.

"Would you like me to take you outside the palace grounds?" He asked quietly. As soon as he asked, part of him wanted to take it back but the other half refused with curiosity.

Her eyes opened immediately and she sat upright immediately. She grabbed his hands, "Do you mean it Natsume? Do you? Do you? Do you?" She asked eagerly.

Now, he really wanted to take it back. He nodded with his poker-face expression.

She smiled and jumped up. "Yes!" She twirled in her dress, and smiled down at Natsume. "Natsume. Why are you at the palace this late?"

Natsume froze. He couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. But he still did, "My father is going through something and I," he paused. "I just can't go home right now so I figured if the cottage was open, I'd sleep there." He cracked a knuckle.

"I see." Mikan said. She looked at the cottage and remembered how it was inside. "It's really hot in there and extremely crammed."

He shrugged and stood up, "I don't really care. It's all I got tonight."

Mikan shook her head, "No. Were friends now, right?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Natsume looked down at her. He nodded uncertainly.

She smiled, "Then, it's not just the cottage you have."

"What do you me—"

She grabbed his hand, "Come with me!" She said sing-songly.

"Do I have a choi—hey!" She started running while dragging him along.

-***-

"Where are we going?" He asked her, getting a little irritated about not knowing what was going on.

"Shh, just follow," she whispered.

They were in the second highest floor of the palace and Natsume could hear snoring in a near room. "That's my parents room so you have to be really quiet." She whispered.

He followed her into the end of the corridor and let her open the door. They both entered and she closed the door as slowly as she opened it. "This is my room."

Natsume stared at the pink-laced bed, "And you expect me to sleep here?" He asked, unable to believe that she actually thought he'd sleep in here.

"I expect that you'd trust me."

"I just met you, I can't trust you that easily." He pointed out.

She smiled, "Well you have to tonight. Come." She walked toward another door and disappeared inside.

He sighed and followed her into what seemed to be a closet filled with pink puffy dresses. "I can't believe you wear these."

"Believe it. Now close the closet door." She whispered.

"I am NOT going to sleep with pink monsters around me," he teased.

"Just follow me," she was growing impatient but enjoying every second of it. It was… fun.

They walked toward the back of the dark closet. It was small so there was barely any room to move anyways. They went toward the back, all the way to the left. Natsume could barely see anything so he had to hold onto Mikan.

He lost his grip when she bent down. He did the same, "What are you doing?"

"Do me a favor? Take my necklace off please." She asked him.

"What for?" He took it off her and gave it to her.

She took the locket pendant off and opened it. Though there was no light, he heard her take something out of it. He heard her place whatever she took out onto the wall and scraped a piece of paper off the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked agitatedly.

"Shh." She whispered. He heard her put the object into something and heard something unlock.

He stared in disbelief as she turned the object, which seemed to be a key, like a knob and a square piece of the wall opened forward.

She crawled through, barely fitting, and he did the same. She waited for him to enter and then she closed the door.

"Where are we?" He tried to look through the darkness.

She flicked on some light switch and first thing he saw was her smile, "This is one of my biggest secrets." They crawled a little more through the small tunnel, and in the end, they saw a luminescent light.

Mikan entered the light first and stood up. Natsume followed and stood up but blinded by the sudden light. As his vision became normal, he saw the setting of where they were.

It was a large room, probably as large as the dining room times two. There was a waterfall beside them that emptied into a lake. The whole place was covered in flowers and grass, like a gigantic meadow. There was a small house in the middle and a table in front of the house. On the table, were a few pastries and drinks and some tea. (No, it's not wonderland.) There was a swing set behind the house and a playground too. There was a hole in the corner of the room that had a sign that said 'Dispose items here' and there was a shoot right on top of the table.

"Like it?" Mikan asked.

Natsume walked forward, taking it all in, "Where are we?"

Mikan stood next to him, "Under the kitchen, next to the garden, beside my room, in the palace." She explained.

"How is this place—'

"Possible?" She finished his sentence for him, "This was my father's place, and his father's place, and his father's, father's place. It's been handed down in our family. It is the safest place in the world to us." She sat down on a rock beside the waterfall. "No one knows about it now but me, my father, and my grandfather. I think Hotaru knows about it but doesn't really care about it."

"But seriously. Can a place like this exist inside a palace without any caretaking?" Natsume asked in denial.

Mikan nodded, "It's a magical place, my father once told me. No one knows how or why but ever since anyone can remember, it's been here, perfectly pristine. I sleep here sometimes, and it's wonderful."

Natsume sat in front of Mikan, he sat on the ground as she sat in a chair. He sat cross-legged and stared at his hands in front of him. "Why show it to me?"

Mikan didn't know the answer. She honestly didn't want to know, "I don't know."

She stood up and grabbed his hand slowly. Together, they walked into the small little house. Natsume lay on the extremely soft bed and Mikan opened this secret compartment on the floor.

"You have a lot of secrets." Natsume pointed out.

Mikan smiled and looked at Natsume. Their gazes locked, "I'm just happy I can share them with someone." Natsume looked away and covered his face with his bangs. He suddenly felt really hot.

Mikan took some clothes from the compartment, "Commoner's clothing?"

Mikan nodded, "Please stay here for now." She went through another door in the small house, which was actually pretty large inside, and came back out with the commoner's clothing on.

"I thought—"

"That I was forced to where this?" She finished the sentence again, like she read his mind, "No," she chuckled, "I actually grow fond of commoner's clothing. It's… comfortable." She smiled.

The back of the commoner's clothing was ripped and Mikan didn't know it. As she turned around to get her clothes on the floor Natsume noticed something on her back. It was shaped into an upside down 'V' and bore into her pale back. "Uhm," he was going to point out the clothing was ripped.

"Oh shoot," Mikan noticed.

"Here," Natsume took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She took it shyly, "Thank you."

She put her puffy dress and book under the secret compartment and lay down next to Natsume. Natsume was feeling a strange amount of blood going to his face but tried to calm down. _Don't think anything wrong. Remember Natsume, she's innocent and just wants to lie down beside her friend. _

She moved turned toward Natsume and they were looking at each other. She smiled and Natsume just stared, mesmerized by her light brown eyes. "I'm happy I have a friend now."

"Wasn't Hotaru your friend?" He asked.

Mikan's smile kind of decreased, "Yes, but she's more like my sister. And sister's don't **always **get along. But friends, always."

She closed her eyes and Natsume could feel her breath on him. She was sleeping already. He stared at her feeling a little self-conscious, "This," he reminded himself, "Is far from what friends do."

He fell asleep as well.

-***-

Five minutes later, no that's simply exaggerating. But it _felt _like five minutes for Natsume. "Natsume, Natsume, wake up!"

Mikan was shaking him awake and he was groaning, "Five more minutes." He uttered loudly.

"No Natsume. It's Sunday and there's no work until tomorrow. You promised that you'd take me outside today!" She whined.

Natsume stood up and rubbed his eyes, "I never promised…"

Mikan began to get extremely disappointed. "But fine, fine." Natsume hesitated.

Mikan smiled and went into the compartment, "How many things can you fit in there?" Natsume asked a rhetorical question.

Mikan took out a black sweater with a hood and some commoner's pants, jeans. Then, she took off Natsume's sweater and threw it back to him. She changed in the other room, which now looked a lot like a bathroom from Natsume's point of view.

He pulled his sweater on and Mikan walked out with her usual let down hair put up into pigtails on the side of her head. The jacket's hood hid her face well and the jeans made her look less like royalty.

"Ready?" Mikan asked Natsume. Natsume gazed at her, locked at her appearance. _She was really beautiful, inside and out_. He thought to himself, but tried to deny it as hard as he could.

He nodded. "So do we get out the same way we got in?"

Mikan opened the house door, "If we did that, we'd get caught."

"Then how?" Natsume followed her out.

"A secretive way." She said slyly.

Natsume was beside her, walking, "You know a detective would love to meet you and your secrets." Mikan chuckled.

"Mind getting a little wet?" She asked as we approached the lake and waterfall.

"No…" Natsume hesitated.

"Well too bad." She took her necklace out of her jacket pockets and put it on. "Do you trust me?" She held out her hand.

"Again, no." Silence, "But, I do. A little." Mikan smiled a little. Natsume took her hand and they jumped into the lake, swimming all the way into the bottom until they stopped to enter an underwater doorway.

Mikan kicked the door, surprising Natsume a little, and the door opened. They swam inside it and a gust of water pushed them up. They flung out in one of the gardens, where a pond was located and they were coughing on the grass.

"That," Natsume coughed, "was," coughed again, "uncalled for."

Mikan was breathing hard on all fours, "Yeah, but fun you have to admit. That was the first time I used that exit." She admitted.

Natsume was about to yell at her for using such a treacherous exit that she didn't even know was going to work or not. But they heard guards rounding the corner and they began to run.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and led her this time. They went beside a wall and Natsume put his fingers together, "Put one foot here and jump up." He instructed her.

Mikan was nervous but did as she was told. She was on the wall now and was scared to jump so she ended up just sitting up there, looking back down at Natsume who was climbing the wall.

Natsume sat next to Mikan, "Scared?" He smirked.

"A little," she stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes," she held his hand.

His smirk grew, "Bad choice of words," he jumped and pulled her down with him. She closed her eyes getting ready for the impact from falling from a twelve-foot wall but opened them when she felt arms around her.

She was feeling light headed and collapsed in Natsume's arms. Still conscious, she stared at Natsume's worried face, "Don't worry," she uttered, "Just a little dizzy."

She stood up after a while and looked around, they were surrounded by trees. "Where are we?"

"In the forest of Alicea." Natsume explained. "The town is on the other side of the forest."

"I see," Mikan was dying with anticipation now. "Natsume, we have to get back before dark, or else my parents will be wondering where I am."

Natsume stared at her, "Where will they think you are before then?"

"Father will probably think I'm in my secret room and make an excuse to my mother. No one can get in properly without the key and I'm the only one who has it." She stepped into the sun to help herself get dry a little faster, "If not, Hotaru will probably notice something's up and make an excuse for me."

Natsume closed his eyes, a headache growing, "Your life is so complicated."

Mikan smiled, "I know."

"Let's go?" Natsume started to walk toward the forest, with Mikan trying to catch up. They walked side by side and Mikan held Natsume's hand. Natsume tried to hide his flushed face with his bangs. "You know, friends don't actually hold hands…" But he didn't show any signs of letting go.

Mikan stared at their hands, and then looked up at Natsume, "Well, maybe they don't trust each other as much as we trust each other." She reasoned.

Natsume's face grew a deeper shade of red, glad that Mikan couldn't see, "Hn."

They walked further and Natsume held on tighter, despite his previous argument.

* * *

*_A Loverly Smile c:_


End file.
